The Nightmare Creature
by meowkitty17
Summary: Hermione and her friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley are going for their sixth year at Hogwarts.But Hermione is in danger of an old family legend is coming back to her time, and back for her! Harry Potter/Van helsing crossover
1. A feeling

Dont own Harry potter or any of the characters

**My first Fanfic**

The Nightmare Creature

Chapter One

A feeling

_The summer holidays were starting to close to an end they would be back at Hogwarts in two days going into sixth year, just one week. Hermione thought. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, me and my friends will be back after two months of being together with her friends and staying at the Burrow._

"Just one week" Hermione said in dream like way.

"W...what" said Harry very sleepily.

Then Ron spoke "Why don't we go to the village, down the road". "Yeah" they all said including Ginny.

A few minutes later they were walking down the road towards the village, the sun behind the cloud giving a silver lining, in was about to set. Then from nothing Harry's scar was on fire he hit the ground in pane the voices around him were going fainter and fainter.

Then Harry woke and heard someone screaming, Harry's eyes flicked open. The air full of popping, Ministry wizards appeared. Harry looked up to the sky as Hermione was being pulled up by a creature of some sort; it looked like a vampire or something like that.

He noticed that there were four creatures, the one that hold of Hermione was the biggest of the lot, and the other three were smaller than the one that had hold of Hermione. The ministry wizards raised their wands and all together said "One...two...three... Stupefy!" The vampire what had hold of Hermione let go Hermione shot towards the ground but slowed her down with a charm, she flowed to the ground and landed.

Ginny ran over to Hermione and said "Are you alright?", "I think so" Hermione said. Meanwhile the vampires had swooped down and landed, "Who's that Hermione?" said Ron. "He's name is Count Dracula, and his three brides" said Hermione. "Nice dress" said Ron. "This is not the time joke around Ron!" said Hermione.

Dracula had his eye on Hermione the whole time, Hermione was not making eye contacted. "Harry, Ron and Ginny don't look into their eye's." she continued. "Because?" said harry. "Because they can get into your mind and control you, and trust me it's not nice at all". Hermione still was not looking at the vampires.

The ministry told the vampires to go away, but they didn't move a muscle, they raised their wands once again but then the three women rose up turning into the creatures, but Dracula didn't move and then said "I will find you Hermione, and you will come to me and be mine". Hermione shook her head but, Dracula smiled "I will be waiting for you".

And Dracula rose into the air and turn into the winged creature, the four creatures flying off into the distance.

The ministry wizards disappeared and came over to them, and said "Are you alright Hermione?" Hermione looked scared at what happened and finally said "Yes, I'm ok but a bit shaken".

Mr. Weasley nodded, and they walked back to the burrow. as they walked back to the burrow, all were shocked of what had just happen Hermione seemed to be on the edge of tears, then Ron walk over to her and put his arm around her. They entered the Weasley's garden and saw a few gnomes who ran under bushes, the Weasley had the world's best over grown garden, nooks and crannies ever way.

The door to the kitchen open and Mrs Weasley came out and almost running to see them instead of running to her husband, or her children not even Harry. But put her arms around Hermione as if she was was her own child.

"Ooooohhh...HERMIONE!...Hermione are you alright? Did the vampires hurt you?" she said in a worried tone look at Hermione's pale face. Meanwhile Hermione was looking at Mrs Weasley and nodded, and as if Mrs Weasley was on orders she pulled Hermione in to the on they were joined by members of the order to have dinner.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Soz the chapter is so short but more chapters to come (yay) and soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review! :D**

**Next chapter- the order have meeting on what happen in chapter one (but im saying cos it will be giving it away.) **

**please aware i did this chapter at the age of 7, on the train :D...and made it better**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days time.**


	2. What's happening inside me?

**But enjoy :D wanted to add the next chapter so hear it is! :D**

**p.s. maybe add the next chapter as well **

**please R&R**

Chapter Two

What's happening inside me?

At dinner they were all silent no one spoke at all, as they finished Mrs. Weasley told them to go bed. They went to bed but did not sleep, then Ron poked harry, harry jumped as they were silent, "What?" he said. "Listen down stairs, there are people in the kitchen" Ron replied.

They went down stairs and saw Fred and George on the landing, "Oh hi you two, it's the order" said Fred. "Hi, what is the order doing here at this time?" said Harry. "We think, it's about what happened to Hermione earlier, and keep your voice down!" said George. They look into the kitchen were the order were sitting at the table, Harry saw Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye moody, and even Snape, and Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the order.

"So why were they after Hermione?" said Lupin. "I don't know but, Hermione seem to know who they were, also, what they were doing there as she said" said . "Should we talk to her?" Tonks ask.

There was pause and Dumbledore thought, then spoke "Come on, she's worn out as it is, let her rest!" Dumbledore shook he's head. "And speaking of resting shouldn't you lot be in bed" said Mad Eye Moody. "Damn!" said Fred and George in unison. As they got up went down the remaining stairs, in the kitchen .Harry and Ron followed. They order watched them as they walked into the kitchen.

"Why were you watching this conversation?" said Dumbledore simply. "We couldn't sleep" said Harry."Well take a seat then, as you are of age" Dumbledore said, he gestured to the remaining seats. Harry, Ron and followed by Fred and George sat down. "Do you know why Hermione was attacked?" said Dumbledore at last. Harry and the others shook their heads.

"Well then...Molly could you go and get Hermione and maybe Ginny if you wish" said Dumbledore. got to her feet and walked out of the room.

As Hermione was in bed trying to get sleep, but her mind was still on what had happened the afternoon, she looked over to Ginny who was sleeping. Hermione thought _she was free to have a normal life_, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She remembered what the voice said in her mind before she had been attacked _"I am coming for you, and you can't hide from me!"_ the voice echoed in her head, she was breathing fast as if it had said for real.

Then she heard someone coming up stairs, she _thought it was then pretending she was a sleep_. walked over to her bed and whispered "Hermione dear, wake up". Hermione opened her eyes and asks her get and waits for her so she could wake Ginny. They all went down stairs and into the kitchen; Hermione received a shock as she walked in.

They sat down and Dumbledore asked "Hermione, do you know why the vampires attacked you this evening?" .Hermione took her time to answer and said "I...I don't know how to say it but it's to do with my family, not the Grangers but my true family, they were part of the Dracula family, and Dracula tried to kill them all but forgot about my part of the family so he has come back to get me and...and. He's found me an..And."

She broke off.

The order faces were of shock they didn't know it was going to be like this, Dumbledore was clearly thinking hard of what to say next.

It was a minute later he spoke "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Of course I am heard him in my head before he arrived" she snapped back, but then looked sorry of snapping at Dumbledore. Dumbledore seem to understand and she looked down once again."Hermione is this corrected, is Dracula after you?" he said looking at her. She continued to look down and nodded. Dumbledore said "Right we will have to take you to a secret place and-". He cut off, as Hermione said "He knows where I will be, he will always find me no matter what...because of he's father".

"Who?" said Tonks looking at her trying to get to look up.

Hermione continued once again "His father is the devil, the devil knows everything he sees all and what happens to people, and he may be watching us now!"

* * *

**Hope you like it! more chapters to come , soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review! :D**

**Next chapter- We meet drcaula and stuff (not saying cos it will be give it away.)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days time.**


	3. Trouble

**enjoy :D wanted to add the next chapter so hear it is, also very short :/**

**p.s. maybe add the next chapter as well **

**please R&R**

Chapter three

Trouble

Meanwhile far away in a castle in the east a nightmare creature; with horns and evil looking face. Was watching the girl talking to a group of people, he thought _why are you doing this Hermione you know my son will come after you, silly girl._ The creature shook its head.

He's called out in his mind for he's son, without moving to his lips. Then the door of the darken room open and Dracula entered the room. He walked over to the nightmare creature and said "Yes father, what is you wanted to see me for?"

"The girl, she is talking about her past that she has never told" the creature finished. "What! But I tried to get her today, but the lots of wizards came stopped me, but can't get her till she turns seventeen as that is the age witches and wizards turn of age" said Dracula.

"Yes I do know that, but you could charm her and make one of us, pull her close to you make her fall for you" said the creature. Dracula thought _it could work but, how?_

"But how that order of the phoenix will keep her safe now, then I can't get her" said Dracula. "You will, as I am Devil, and can see all" the creature said. "Ok then, inform me if even thing happen to do with her" says Dracula to the creature. The creature nodded and walked the fire and disappeared. Dracula turn away and walked from the room.

As Dracula walked through the grand hallways, thinking hard how could get her, make the life she has got turn against her, she may come to me, but what could happen to make that happen.

The order was going to hide her but he will find very easily.

Dracula smiled to himself and walked through his gothic hallway's of his castle.

(And back to the burrow)

* * *

**Hope you like it! more chapters to come , soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review! :D**

**Next chapter- Hermione and someone begining with D (u know why im not saying.)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days or a few hours!**


	4. Her dreams and thoughts

**Wanted to add the next chapter so hear it is, Enjoy!!**

**please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Her dreams and thoughts

Hermione was still at the burrow, after two days from the attack. Hermione was feeling as if she was ill, her thoughts made up things what we're trying help but they would not work. On the seconded night she had a dream of a strange place; the dream was haunting, over and over again her mind, but it came to her through the daytime when she was not really doing even thing she try to get it out of her head.

And she was sure that it was Dracula sending these dreams to her trying make her come to him, but her mind would give in the end, then she knew she wouldn't give in.

As Hermione was still feeling bad, she was trying to take her mind of what happened, one days later they were all in bed and Hermione heard a noise coming from down stairs, she looked at Ginny's clock on the wall it was just gone midnight, Hermione then thought _come on Hermione you can do this, get up and see what is going on down stairs!_

Hermione got up and opened Ginny's bedroom door the rest of the house was so cold as if all the windows and doors were open, blowing in winter air. The landing was cold, as Hermione walked down stairs the cold was something that knew what it maybe, (I know what you're thinking but wait and see)

She was in the kitchen, it was dark and gloomy different to when it was in daylight; she saw the one of the kitchen windows was open then she walked over to it and closed it then turned around.

There was a figure in the corner of the kitchen; she couldn't see the face only the outline, but then said "My sweet Hermione, we meet again". Hermione try to run up the stairs but Hermione knew it was no point as Dracula appeared in front.

"Go away! I know you want to kill me" she said trying to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arms to stop her. "Not a good idea Hermione, you are the last in my family ...oh Hermione Valerious, and you know what happens now" he looked down at her; she had started to cry tears streaming down her face, then he down to her neck.

Then there was life from upstairs, as someone called her name.

Then Dracula whispered "I'll be back" then he put he's finger to her lips, they were ice cold, it was sending shivers down her spin. And walked outside and disappeared from sight.

was looking around and said "What Happened are you all right? Who were talking to you?" Hermione said "Yeah I'm fine, just looking for Crookshanks have you seen him?"

Hermione thought _why am I lying why but _then stopped then thought its _Dracula who is doing this his in mind now _she thought. Then from nowhere a voice replied "_Yes my dear, I can hear your thoughts, and know where you are_". Hermione thought "Y_ou can hear me, but how can you_?" she thought back. Then Dracula replied "_You are a part of me, and I am a part of you that's how I know about you"._

"_But why...why do you want me"_ Hermione thought back. "_I will find out soon, and we will meet again and DON'T! Say even thing to the order of the phoenix, ok my precious Hermione Valerious_" he said in a flirt like way.

The coldness in her head was gone, Hermione muttered that she was going to bed and went up stairs. Hermione had got to sleep as soon as she got in bed.

* * *

**Hope you like it! more chapters to come!! , soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- Hermione has a bad dream (my lips and sealed.)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days or a few hours! (yay)**


	5. Talking and the Dangers

**Now this chapter ****Now this chapter more fun and horrible** :D 

**but ENJOY!!!! :D**

**please R&R**

* * *

Chapter five

Talking and the Dangers

Next day during the afternoon Hermione is talking to Ginny about what happen, although Hermione didn't want to talk about it as she was still in shock of what happen the night before when she meet Dracula for the second time.

"Are you ok Hermione? You seem to quiet?" said Ginny looking at Hermione.

Hermione was looking about trying not to answer Ginny question, meanwhile Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap, Fred and George were designing a new product of the shop, and Mrs Weasley was listening Celestina Warbeck on the Wizard Wireless.

Then finding that she couldn't distract herself she turn to face Ginny; who's hair was in a very long plait.

"Urm...no...Well the thing is that, you know Dracula-"she said then stopped.

"What! ...Dracula! He was talking to you or did him" said Ginny tailed off.

"No...He was just talking to me" Hermione going a bit pink.

"When?! The order got to know about it" said Ginny in an urgent way.

"Please don't say Ginny, because if he find out, And he will" she stopped at that point.

"Come after you?" finished Ginny. Hermione nodded and looked down at her the floor.

Then was a BANG!!! From outside, they jumped and got to their feet, as got outside in the Weasley's yard as smoke was rising from shed; were he was keeping he's muggle things like bikes, parts of cars.

came out of his shed looking happy than ever before.

"It work's!!" he shouted.

His smile faded as look at him, with anger on her face what was normally kind and caring.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?!" roared at him.

"Molly, dear I" he said scared of the look was giving him.

"YOU AND YOU MUGGLES, WHY DO I OF ALL PEOPLE PUT WITH IT" shouted walking over to him and poked him in the chest with her finger.

The argument was very funny and shocking for the Weasley's and Hermione and Harry, then Ginny look at her brothers said "Come on, we better go inside in case she starts throwing stuff at him".

They all walked back inside and continued for what they were doing before they went outside, then Fred said "listen!!" putting his finger to his lips, they stopped what they were doing and listen to what was happening out in the yard.

Clearly a order member arrived to see what was wrong, then without warning the kitchen door crushed open and walking in was followed but her husband then Remus Lupin walked in.

They seven of them jumped as the door banged open, the spotted Remus who smiled at them and walked over to them.

"Hello you lot, are all ok?" he said looking at them. They all nodded at him.

"Sorry, about them two" said Ron jerking he's head towards the kitchen; were and still shouting.

"No problem, it's luckily I came round to check on you all see how you are, also Hermione are you ok? He said directing he's question at Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, Hermione then said "I'm fine"

Remus nodded and then asked why Mr and Mrs. Weasley were having an argument, Fred and George said what they were shouting about.

After dinner everyone goes to bed, Hermione and Ginny talking about what happen at dinner; Tonks was looking at Lupin trying to catch his eye, Lupin was not looking, at one point Tonk's had blowing a kiss at him.

"I still think Tonk's is in love with Remus, but the only thing is Remus doesn't want it" said Ginny who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"I think Remus is in love with her but not wanting her, if you know what I mean?" said Hermione.

They continued to talk about it for another half-hour and finally stop get so sleep.

Meanwhile Hermione was having dream about the her parents (the Grangers)

_In her dream she went to her bedroom to find Crookshanks and then heard a scream from down stairs, Hermione stopped dead and turned to her bedroom door. Then walking slowly to bedroom door and opened it, her hands were shaking so much couldn't open the door the creaking when she walked down stairs towards whatever happen._

_She got to the hallway and turn to the front room, Hermione almost screamed as she saw her parent's bodies lying on the floor face down, her heart now racing, walked slowly to her parents inch by inch. Tears were falling down face. _

_And bending to look more closer her parent's, she held out a trembling arm to her mother and touched her hair, then slowly getting to her feet._

_Then hearing something behind her, her body was now shaking more than ever, and turning slowly on the spot, there was shadow in the corner of the room it came towards her._

_Hermione screamed, and blackness was around her and knew no more. _

* * *

**Hope you like it! more chapters to come!! , soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- Hermione goes back to Hogwarts ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days or a few hours! (yay)**


	6. Returning to Hogwarts

**Now this chapter hogwarts :D **

**but ENJOY!!!! :D**

**please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Returning to Hogwarts

Poor Hermione screaming through the Burrow and waking everyone who was sleeping, the order members who were there running to Ginny's room and seeing Hermione crying her heart out over Ginny shoulder.

Hermione was lead down stairs to the kitchen and given a hot chocolate by , who looking shocked at why she was acting like that.

After five minutes walking over to the other side of the table and sat facing Hermione, and said in very caring tone in his voice "Hermione, What did you dream about?"

Hermione didn't speak for a few seconds and then said "I...I was at my house, in my bedroom. And then hea...heard a scream down stairs" she cut off at that point not wanting to continue.

The order knew she didn't want to continue but before they could say even thing, Hermione she was starting to talk. Trying to collect her remaining strength and said.

"I went down stairs to the front room, and I-"

"Come on Hermione, you tell us you know can" said Tonks.

"I walked in t...the front and saw my.....-"Hermione started to cry.

Tonks walked over to her and sat down next to her, and putting an arm her and pulling her close, Hermione still was sobbing.

"And m...my....Parent's...d...de...dead" Hermione said into Tonk's shoulder.

All the order all looked at each other and then looked towards Hermione all they could was hair on Tonks shoulder.

Then Remus was saying "Hermione was just a dream".

"It was very real, very real" Hermione looking with her tear on her red face at Lupin.

They were in silence till there was a knock on the door. They all looked toward the kitchen door as got up and walked over to the kitchen door pulling his wand as he went, as stopped at the door and saying.

"Who is that, Name yourself? And what are you doing here?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and I love muggle sweets!" said the figure behind the door.

"And why should I let you enter?!" said .

"Because I have news for the Miss Hermione Granger, and also to the Order of the Phoenix, and you are the secret keeper of burrow for the Order of the Phoenix" said the man what could be Dumbledore.

But seem to know that was Dumbledore, He unlocked the door and pulled it open, There stood Albus Dumbledore his long silver hair had grown an inches, and his half moon glass that seemed to give an glow into the room.

"Good morning, you would like want to know why I am here at this" said Dumbledore.

A few said "Good Morning" back to him; they asked why he was there so early in the morning.

"I was at the Ministry I was called there, as there has been another death" he said smartly.

"What???? What happen who was killed? And also by what?" the order members said at the same time.

"I believe that the question is who? Killed them" said Dumbledore.

"Tell us please who, and who killed them???" said they all said apart from Hermione, who was now looking horrified.

But before Dumbledore could say, Hermione cut in and said "Is it m...my...parents".

"Yes, I'm afraid it was your parents, Hermione" said Dumbledore looking at with sorrow in his eyes.

Hermione at them words crying more than last time then she shouted said "It's my entire fault, I told Ginny about the night before and He got me back, by killing me parents"

At those words the order said "You told Ginny what! Was it him?!"

Hermione explained her story of the night when Dracula visited her in the night in the burrows kitchen.

There was a long silence after them words.

Then Dumbledore said "Well then, we will have to move you to Hogwarts earlier then September then"

They agreed that they would move Hermione a few days before the beginning of term.

Hermione and the others were moved to Hogwarts, the next morning, the order members who came to take them back were Tonks who Hermione was going with, Lupin and Harry, and Ginny, Mad-Eye Moody and Ron.

They saw the Hogwarts ahead of them, as the order and teenagers got to the Entrance Hall, to see Professor McGonagall running over to them from the Great Hall.

"OHHH Merlin's sock's, how are you all? And also Hermione we all heard the news are you ok?" she said meeting them face to face.

* * *

**Hope you like it! more chapters to come!! , soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- Hermione is think of what to do next ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days or a few hours! (yay)**


	7. The Deal

**Now this chapter Hogwarts and the grounds :D **

**but ENJOY!!!! :D**

**please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

The Deal

It was nearly midday and Hermione and Ginny were the Gryffindor Common Room, in two days the beginning of term would start, and when the rest of school will be coming back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, for the way I have been acting" said Hermione whose face was red of crying.

"That's ok, I don't blame you, and trust me, and we both have to put up with Harry!" She replied

They both laughed as the portrait hole opened and Harry and Ron came in.

"Nice to see you are laughing than cr-"Ron stopped as Harry elbowed him in the side of the chest.

"Yeah, how are you two?" said Hermione.

"We are both fine, but Professor Dumbledore would like me to tell you, that he and the rest of the order are sorry about your parents" said Harry feeling sorry for Hermione.

Hermione knew what was like to have no parents, and in return Hermione felt even more for Harry.

The sun was starting to set. As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking out of the Great Hall after dinner.

"We could go and see Hagrid, just for a few minutes" Harry suggested.

They all nodded, and walked through the Entrance Hall into the grounds. Harry and Ron walked ahead of Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny then seemed to have seconded thoughts "Maybe we shouldn't be out here".

Hermione looked at Ginny and then said "We should be ok within the grounds". Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, Hermione bit her lip.

They did see that Harry and Ron had got to Hagrid's hut. Harry raised his hand and knocked on the large door.

But meanwhile in the Forbidden Forest, a creature was watching the four teenagers, but was watching the fourth teenager; who had light brown hair what was bushy.

The creature called the girls name in the twilight of the forest, the girl looked around turning her head this way and that, then turning her head towards the forest.

As Hermione was looking around, Ginny turned to her and asked her if she was alright. Hermione thought, _what could that be! Could it be him?_ She turned her head again. Than Hermione nodded and walked into Hagrid's Hut.

Ten minutes later they left Hagrid's Hut, then something made them all freeze were they stood, they all thought they all saw something more in the darkness.

As they began to run Hermione and the others thought they heard flapping wings, the flapping was coming closer and closer.

Hermione could tell flapping wings closer towards her! She increased her running; she knew who it was and maybe why it had come for her.

Then she noticed that Harry, Ron and Ginny were not by her. Then Hermione tripped over something and banged hard on the damp grass on the night.

She heard the creature landed on ground behind her, she stopped moving, and her heart was now beating faster and faster.

The creature stopped by her side. Hermione slowly turning looked around and looking the creature, what had come after her.

It was Dracula himself looked at her with his blue inhuman eyes; Hermione was enchanted by his eye, almost hypnotized by them.

"You killed my parents!" said Hermione who was almost at the edge of tears.

Dracula then said "I had to, because you disobeyed me!"

"What!?-" said Hermione, looking scared.

"You told, your friend Ginny Weasley!" said Dracula with anger in his voice.

"If you be quite are little talk, YOU WILL NOT SAY EVENTHING!!" said Dracula, looking down at his prey.

Hermione then took her time then nodded in agreement. "Good, I will always be near you!" Dracula continued.

Then Dracula walked into the darkness and disappeared, from sight.

* * *

**Hope you like it! more chapters to come!! , soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- Hermione will do something ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days or a few hours! (yay)**


	8. What's happened to Harry and Hermione?

**Now this chapter within hogwarts :D **

**but ENJOY!!!! :D**

**please R&R****

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

What's happened to Harry and Hermione?

The next day Hermione could feel a cold pane in her head she was sure if with Dracula in her mind making sure she didn't break her word otherwise he would kill her or bite her.....or hurt someone close to her. Then Hermione found herself in the library, all she seems to do is wonder around doing this and that, then Hermione heard a noise, she looked around her nerves running every part of her body.

"H...Hello, is there someone there?" said Hermione; her nerves were getting the better of her.

Then Hermione jumped as something moved in the shadows, _it couldn't be him it was not the right time she didn't break rules or even thing, she found herself thinking ._Her heart was getting faster_. _Then Harry walked for the place she had seen movement.

"Oh, Harry why did you do that, I thought it was him!" said Hermione her voice sounding relaxed.

But Harry did not move or say even thing...

"Um Harry??" she said looking scared.

Then the creature inside Harry said, in a voice what was not Harry's voice.

"I am waiting!" said the creature using Harry.

"W... waiting for what!?" said Hermione.

"The time, when you are mine!" said the creature.

"NNNNOOO.....please just leave me alone, I didn't want this I NEVER ASKED FOR IT! Hermione shouted at the creature what was using Harry like a puppet.

Then something else moved in the shadows, Hermione now had tears running down her face, it was him!

Count Dracula walked from the shadows and walked the puppet Harry, and said "Well done Harry, you have no former use to me".

Hermione looked as if she had been was about to die, "NNNOOO!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL HARRY, HE CAN'T DIE......NO KILL ME!! She shouted.

There was a silence; all what happen was Dracula looked at the human with a new gleam in his eye.

"You want to die? But that means...-"said Dracula looking into the hazel coloured eyes.

"I...I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione snapped.

Dracula raised an eyebrow at her.

He clearly was thinking what to say next then "There is so much pane in humans, all they do is cry, fight, and then die. But I could change that all for you Hermione, couldn't I".

Hermione shook her head, "I never would, you killed my parents, How do you think that makes me feel" said Hermione, but then realized what she said.

"But that's me point, Hermione. Join me and there will be no more pane and being hurting" he said plainly.

Hermione was still was shaking head.

Then Dracula said "Well, as you have been gazing into my eyes for the past few minutes you are now under my control. AND!! One...two....three" he said, clicking he's fingers, and Hermione stumped on to the floor, not knowing of what happen.

She was going into a dreamless sleep. For what had just happened, her memory was blank; as if the night sky was clear of all stars.

* * *

Then Ginny had screamed as she saw Hermione and Harry, on the floor in the library. She had rushed to find a teacher, and Hermione and Harry were taken to the hospital wing.

The order was informed, and they arrived to the hospital wing. But it was only Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye and Kingsley Shacklebolt came to visit Hermione and Harry.

After about thirty minutes later, Harry was awake but Hermione was in some sort of trance, she didn't wake.

"What's wrong with her" said Ginny over and over again.

"Miss Weasley, calm down! Please I'm trying to find out" snapped Madam Pomfrey sounding more like Professor McGonagall.

Ginny fell silent and walked over to Harry who was being questioned by the order about what happened in the library.

"Are you positive Harry?" said Remus Lupin.

"Of course I am, all I remember is me in the grounds and then everything went blank....Ok!!" Harry was saying moody way.

Remus breathed in slowly and nodded, Then Tonks spoke "Who do you think it was?".

Harry then said "It was not Voldemort, but it could be Dracula-"

Hermione had shot up in bed and screamed!

Everyone one jumped, Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at that point, and then suddenly as Hermione started to scream, she stopped and slowly rested on the bed again, not moving, her eyes closed.

They looked from the silent Hermione to each others worried eyes.

* * *

**Hope you like it! more chapters to come!! , soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- will hermione wake from her trance , and the order gets back at the vampires ....... ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days or a few hours! (yay)**


	9. Death of one of the three

**Here is the next chapter Order of the phoenix get back of what happened in the last chapter.**

**Its cool :D**

**ENJOY!! **

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Death of one of the three

The order where having a meeting, to discuss what happened to Hermione once again. Some had pale faces as what Lupin and Tonks what just said.

"So why is Hermione not waking up?" said looking from Dumbledore to Lupin and back again.

"Well, the only opinion is that it was Dracula who done this" said Dumbledore with his long together clearly thinking.

They were in silence then, they heard something outside. All looked in the direction of the window, Dumbledore got to his feet and walked over to the window.

"What can you see, Albus?" said Tonks.

"I think it's one of Dracula's brides, who I think it's checking on Hermione" said Dumbledore.

A few minutes later they slowly walking outside into the grounds, The cool air reached their lungs, and stinging their insides.

Then they all cautiously went to the ground, their wands out waiting for the vampire bride to come closer, they knew that was mistake as the vampire swopped at them they a dived at them.

"Soooooo... look who we got here, some humans!" she said looked at them with her violet eyes, who beautiful long wavy hair what was strawberry blonde, with flowing pink dress to match.

Then another vampire swopped what had again long hair was black and straight, with a green dress. And another vampire what had light brown hair with a golden like dress.

All then men in the order were completely looking into the Brides eyes; Tonks was trying to get Remus out of its control, and Mad-eye with both eyes transfixed to them, even trying to get her husband out of it.

"Arthur, can you hear me!" she was waving her hand in front of his face.

Tonks glanced at the vampires; the vampires were busy in controlling in the men in the order.

Then Tonks done one of fasted magic she had even done, the created a stake, and running over to the dark haired bride plunged it deep into her chest.

The bride gave out scream of pane, as she staggered to the ground as the other two brides ran to her as she started to turn into dust, and all what was left on the ground was a dark patch.

The light haired then said almost screaming "YOU WILL DEEPLY REGRET THIS, MARK MY WORDS!"

The two brides springing into the air, turning into the bat like creatures.

The order made their way to the castle, and went the hospital wing there Madam Pomfrey was in her office. Then there was a noise from the middle of the room, Hermione sat up in bed and looking around.

"W...What happened? Why am I here?" said Hermione rubbing her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey got out of her office and quickly went Hermione's bed, and checking her "Are you all, Hermione?" she asked, also checking her forehead.

"I...I think so" said Hermione, looking at the order members.

The order members walked over to the side of her bed and asked what happened in the library, she couldn't remember.

She rubbed her head, in an annoyed way. As if it was at the back of her memory, but she couldn't get to it.

The next morning Hermione allowed to leave; as the rest of the students would be arriving in the evening.

She wondered down to the Great Hall, where she found Harry, Ron and Ginny talking then they spotted Hermione walking over.

"Hay, how are you Hermione" asked Ginny as Hermione got to them.

"I'm ok, I don't remember what happened, and that's all" said Hermione.

Harry who was looking at Hermione with narrowed his eyes at her, then said "I don't remember either, my minds blank. Dumbledore checked took my memory but it was just nothing".

They all sat in deep thought as why Hermione and Harry couldn't remember what happened to them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the order killed one of Dracula's brides" said Hermione.

"Yeah, Tonks did it! She was telling us about because all the men in the order were in some sort of trance" said Ron looking pleased.

"But... (Harry, Ron and Ginny all looking at her) Dracula will not be happy about that will he!" she finished.

All wondering what will happen next.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Soz the chapter is so short but more chapters to come (yay) and soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- All the students come back ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days time or few hours**


	10. Something is not right

**Here is the next chapter- the start of a new term**

**Its cool :D**

**ENJOY!! **

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Something is not right

In was six o'clock around an hour before the rest of the students of Hogwarts, would return to start another year at Hogwarts .The teachers were running around trying to get ready to start the year, Harry and Ron were talking to about how Tonks kill one of Dracula's brides.

"I still can't get over it is like....wow" said Ron.

"Yeah, do you think they may get together now?" said Harry.

Then a voice replied from the portrait hole, Hermione walked in looking in giggly mood. She walked over to they, trying to laugh.

"What?" said Harry and Ron looking at her.

"Well I...Walked in on them, and they were" said Hermione trying not to laugh.

"You didn't, did you?" Ron was saying his eyes wide.

Hermione nodded, as Ginny walked in.

"Did Hermione tell-"said Harry.

"Yes she just told me" said Ginny.

They were laughing for about ten minutes about it and then it died away, as they looked outside.

"It's looks like they will arrive soon" said Harry.

"No, I thinks going about to half hour for when they arrive" said Hermione.

"What should we do then?" said Ginny looking around the room.

They all went to have wonder around the castle when made their way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was looking its normal, they saw the teachers at the end; a few waved at them then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the Gryffindor table the they heard the doors open, to see students walking in the Great Hall going their tables.

"Hi, you lot" said Dean Thomas walking over.

"Hi" they all said.

They started talking about they done during in the summer, and the asked about their summer, they all looked at each other.

"It was bit ok" said Ginny.

Over the next minutes more students came to their table and the other three.

"Who's that?" said Ginny who was looking at the staff table.

They all looked towards the staff table; they all saw the normal teachers and then a different two, who shoulder black hair and looked a bit pale, and a beautiful woman who had her light brown hair what was bun.

"Who do you think that is?" said Neville.

"Don't know what do you think he teaches?" said Ron looking at the others.

"Oh, Ron!!" said Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

But then before they could discuss Dumbledore called for silence.

"Welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts, as you may know we have changing in staffing this year. Please welcome Professor Damon who will be taking defence against the dark arts, and Professor Demonia who will be taking potions, as Professor Snape is away" said Dumbledore.

Hermione who was watching Dumbledore when he was talking, saw that Professor Damon was looking at her in strange way, what made Hermione feel cold run through her body making her wonder if who he really was.

His eyes seemed very strange and forbidding and also made her think something was not right at all.

The sorting was done afterwards then enjoyed having the feast, what they enjoyed very well. Then Dumbledore called for them to all go to bed.

As they got up Professor McGonagall waved them all over, they all moaned as they made their way towards the staff table; the two new teachers were watching Hermione who was talking to Ginny about.

As they reached the teachers table, Professor McGonagall then said "Are you all ok".

"Why is everyone saying this!" said Ron.

"I was only saying that's all because we have not seen you all day" she answered.

She looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Are you alr-"she said.

But before she could say even more, Hermione then burst out saying.

"Oh my god! Why is everyone saying this! Can't they all leave me alone for once?"

And then turning her back on the teachers, and storming from the Great Hall, and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Soz the chapter is so short but more chapters to come (yay) and soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- The lessons ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days time or few hours**


	11. The new visitors

**Here is the next chapter- same as last time**

**Its cool :D**

**ENJOY!! **

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The new visitors

They didn't see Hermione when they got back to the common room; Ginny went to see if she was alright but didn't come back after so Harry and Ron then went to bed.

The next morning Hermione was in the common room near the fire place, her eyes were red, Ginny was sitting with her.

Harry and Ron walked over. "hi, Hermione are yo-" said Ron.

But Ginny gave him a dirty look, then turning back to Hermione. Then she and Hermione got up and walked out of portrait hole.

Sometime later Hermione was in the Great Hall playing with her breakfast, and Ginny was talking to her, Harry and Ron had been and gone.

"Hermione, what is it?" said Ginny.

Hermione didn't look at her instead she looked at the staff table at the new teachers; they were sitting together and talking about something.

Hermione thought, _who do they remind me of? And who do they look like!_

Hermione saw the two new teachers were watching her, then said that she was going to her lessons. She started to walk out of the Great Hall when someone taped her on the shoulder, she turned around to face the person and it was the two new teachers.

"Ah, Miss Granger I believe" said Professor Damon, he was gazing into her eyes.

Strangely Hermione mysteriously drawn to them, then answer his question.

"Yes, Professor.....is there even thing you need to say because I'm in a bit a rush." said Hermione.

"Yes, there is a question, When your defence against the dark arts and potions lessons" said Professor Damon, the teacher behind him was very similar to the Dracula's brides.

Then Hermione knew who they were a burst of realisation, her face went a bit pale.

"Yo...u .....You are him!" said Hermione, she started to move backwards.

Hermione heart was beating faster and faster, and she was still walking back to the stairs.

_Well...well Hermione... oh... Hermione didn't know it was me how very naive,_ said voice in her mind.

Hermione shook her head, trying to make her way to the grand stair case. Then the woman who was behind him vanished from sight then Hermione knew that she was behind her.

"No, you can't do it, in Hogwarts!" Hermione found herself saying to him.

"Why.....not-"him replied

"Because...because you" said Hermione with her voice trembling.

Hermione went to turn but as she knew she was face to face with one of his brides. Hermione could feel tears coming down her face they were warm then cold on her skin. What was making her do this was the fear of what may happen next.

"Please can't you leave me alone!" said Hermione turning to him begging to leave her.

There was a silence between them all, and then his bride reappeared behind him once again.

He finally nodded, then turned and ran up the grand stair case; she didn't even go to her lessons but went to Dumbledore's office.

She got there pulsed wondered what to do, then finding herself walking the common room , then heard someone calling her name, she turned to see Remus Lupin and Tonks.

"oh Hi, what are you doing here?" said Hermione going over to them.

"Yes, we are but...are you ok?" said Remus looking at her with concern. He looked at noticed her red eyes, and tear tracked face.

"Oh nothing" said Hermione trying and failing to turn around as Tonks had grabbed her arm.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Soz the chapter is so short but more chapters to come (yay) and soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D**

**Next chapter- school and stuff ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days time or few hours**


	12. Everything seems ok maybe

**Here is the next chapter- a bit...odd (lol)**

**Its cool :D**

**ENJOY!! **

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter twelve

Everything seems ok maybe..

Lupin and Tonks had took Hermione to Dumbledore's office, she wouldn't them what was wrong so let her go, but wanted her to be watched by teachers as such, Hermione said nothing as she made her way to Gryffindor tower still crying, and then met someone.

It was Ginny, and then Hermione asked "What are you doing here? Why are you not are you in your lessons?"

"Oh, they have finished for break" said Ginny.

"Right then" said Hermione.

"You seem a bit flustered, what's up?" said Ginny looking at her.

"Oh...um....I just seen Remus and Tonks and was in Dumbledore's office" she finished.

"Why? What happened" said Ginny looking at her.

"Ummm....don't matter I need to go to my next lessons" said Hermione, with not another word she walked out.

Hermione glanced at her timetable; she saw that she had the one of the two subjects she now hated. It was defence against the dark arts she moaned aloud.

As she made her way to the lesson she saw Harry and Ron walking ahead, she called them and ran over to them.

"Nice see, Hermione you weren't in your lessons, how come?" said Ron.

"Later!" Hermione said as they reached the classroom and so called Professor Damon (Dracula) was standing at the door and saw them coming.

"Come in, the bell went two minutes ago, in you come" he said as they walked over to him, but he had his eye on Hermione.

They walked in; Hermione pulled Harry and Ron to the back of the classroom.

But then Professor Damon said "Right, welcome to defence against the dark arts, for this term we will be learning about curses and how to control them, Also non-verbal magic" there was pause and he continued "Do we know what non-verbal spell is?"

There was a silence the class looked in Hermione's direction, then Hermione gave in and putting her hand up. Professor Damon spotted at once.

"Yes Miss Granger" he asked.

"Well non-verbal magic is when you think the spell in mind and it also gives you a chance of surprise" said Hermione in her normal fast way.

"Yes, very good ten points to Gryffindor" he said.

The double lesson was almost over.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were thinking....

_20 minutes....._

_15 minutes...._

_10 minutes...._

_5 minutes....4....3....2...1!_

The ball rang they got their bags and as Professor Damon let them go, then as Hermione got to the door and then some called her name. Hermione knew who it was and turned to face once again for so many times.

"Yes, Sir" said Hermione.

"The headmaster told me to keep an eye you and I-"he said but was cut off.

"He asked you of all people two keep an on eye ME!!" Hermione said almost shouting.

"Miss Granger, calm yourself" he replied.

Hermione try to stop shouting, but then he put one of fingers on her lips what made her stop shouting completely stopped.

"Very good, now Miss Granger I will not harm you here and now, but you know of what I can do...don't you!" he said.

Hermione nodded her head; his finger was still on her lips.

"You can go...but aware of that I am watching you no matter what!" he added.

"Yes sir" Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"You may go now" he said, and took his finger away from her lips.

Hermione almost ran from the classroom, and went to try and find Harry and Ron.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Soz the chapter is so short but more chapters to come (yay) and soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D someone comment on it or something pretty please **

**Next chapter- school....something.....to tell the truth me don't know but will think of something ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days time or few hours**


	13. Meeting the nightmare creature

**Here is the next chapter- hermione try's to find information on dracula... (lol)**

**Its cool :D**

**ENJOY!! **

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Meeting the nightmare creature

"Why does this always happen to me!! Why can't people leave me alone" Hermione was saying herself.

Hermione was alone in the common room, cross legged in her favourite arm chair. Everyone else was on a Hogsmeade visit, harry and Ron had gone to see Hagrid about some sort of problem they had in Herbology.

Hermione was looking her old book of the monster book of monsters; looking up vampires. She scanned the pages for even sort of weakness on them, they very fast, can sense a human, see in the dark, and they hate sunlight but how did the count get past that.

After another five minutes she spotted something on vampires and sunlight, it was saying about a potion on which can make a vampire over come light.

Then second later Hermione knew what and how they had got into Hogwarts, they used Snape to make the potion and then one of his brides is now making the potion so they can be here in the day time.

"And if I'm ready for them, they will just take me away from Hogwarts" Hermione wondered aloud.

Then she jumped to her feet and was on her way to Dumbledore then thought but then they could still take me if I say even thing to Dumbledore or even one else she made her way back to the sofa.

Then started to think of a plan then writing a letter to Dumbledore and the count, then strewing the paper into a ball and throwing it into the fire.

Then looked into the book again seeing if there was even thing could help her. Clearly thinking she was going to go to the count and ask him why or something.

Ten minutes later she was outside Professor Damon office, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no sound from room within she knocked again, still nothing. Then opened the door also wondering what she may think in the room within.

The room within was like a normal teachers office at Hogwarts, she walked in slowly, her heart was almost banging against her chest. She walked over to the desk there was pile of essays on it, then started on look in every inch of the room.

Still nothing what can it be, she continued look over the room every corner, and then she spotted something rapped in red silk, she reached out to it she hand was almost shaking.

Then picking the object up and looking at it as if she was told to memorize it, slowly taking the silk off the object; it was almost like water as she took it off.

It was a mirror but it was black and no reflection, then voice spoke not behind her or outside the room but in the mirror it's self.

"Ahh...Hermione Granger nice to see you at last" it said.

Hermione couldn't find her voice, it was silent then she said.

"But how do you know my name?" said Hermione in calm voice.

The voice replied "I am the devil" the voice in a simple voice.

"But you..you are Dracula's...his" said Hermione.

Then mirror then showed a face of a truly nightmare like creature, Hermione almost screamed but the creature made her calm down in a way of some sort.

"Hermione, my son will not harm you, until you become of-"said the voice but cut as Hermione said.

"Yeah right, you think I would believe you, you really think that!" almost laughing.

"Listen to me, Hermione do you understand me" said the voice coming from the mirror.

Hermione wanted to get away from it, but couldn't get away from it.

"Why, do you want me? Can you just leave Hogwarts and me alone please!" said Hermione.

Then she dropped the mirror and slowly backed away then heard the voice called Dracula, Hermione ran out of the room heart banging in her chest.

As she got out of the room, she saw someone coming around the corner. It was Dracula, he saw Hermione running out of the room called her, she got to the end of the corner of the corridor stopped and saw him watching her.

Then ran to Gryffindor tower, meanwhile Dracula walked into his office saw the black mirror on the floor walking over to it.

He picked it up, and said to the devil "What did she want".

"All she wanted was answers on why we are after her" the dark creature said looking at his son.

They both were in silence for long time.

"How could we make her one of us" said Dracula.

"You have to do that for yourself!" said the creature.

Again they were in silence.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Soz the chapter is so short but more chapters to come (yay) and soz if there is mistakes to**

**Please review!! :D **

**Next chapter- More school and more evil thing ;)**

**Also the next chapter will be on in a few days time or few hours**


	14. The dance of a life time

**In this chapter- The Masquerade Ball!!!!! i love this chapter :D**

**ENJOY!!!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The dance of life time

The Hogwarts students had found out there was a Masquerade Ball in a month's time; all the girls were very excited about it as some didn't go to Yule ball almost two years ago.

Hermione was talking to harry and Ron about what she may wear for it, unfortunately they were in potions with one of Dracula's brides the potions teacher, who was keeping her eye on Hermione, but Hermione was too busy talking to harry and Ron about the ball.

About ten minutes before the lesson, (guess who...umm not to hard) Professor Damon who was Dracula but only Hermione knew it. He looked in Hermione direction, but Hermione strangely drawn to him but couldn't example it.

He walked over to his bride who looked at him with love struck look on her face, what made Hermione laugh. She looked at Hermione with anger in her eyes; her eyes had turned the light brown colour what was meaning that she want to attack Hermione, Dracula muttered something her ear.

Then she said "Miss Granger, come outside for a few minutes for a word" with little smirk on her face.

Hermione nodded and walked to the door followed by Professor Damon (Dracula is other words, and his bride).

They went into dark and dingy corridor. Hermione stopped and turned to the two vampires.

The two vampire's eyes were glowing, darkness off the corridor.

"Yes, what do you want?" said Hermione.

"Don't be rude!" said Dracula smirking a little.

"You can't hurt yet, can you so leave me alone!" said Hermione stepped forward a bit.

With that Hermione walked into the classroom without a word to both.

Meanwhile outside in the corridor Dracula's bride says "She's getting a bit snappy to you".

"Yes, indeed but we well will, wait to the right moment" his replied to her.

As the weeks creeping by to the ball, all girls were getting harder to get for the ball, lucky Hermione was asked by Ron to go and Hermione said yes.

It was the evening to the ball and Hermione was in the girl's dormitory; Hermione was wearing a light purple dress, her hair was wavy and had glitter in it, then she went to her bed and got her mask what was the same colour as her dress.

Hermione made her way to the common room many heads turned to her, Hermione smiled as she spotted Ron and harry, she went over to them.

"Wow I love you-, I mean your dress and hair" said Ron going red a bit.

Hermione and Ron made their way to the entrance hall, it was packed with students, they quickly put on their masks.

They waited for a few minutes then the doors to the great hall opened and an amazing sight met all their eyes as the Great hall looked like a palace, instead of the four house tables there were small round ones, meanwhile the teachers were at the doors of the hall all wearing masks.

As they walked in all the girls smiling and a bit giggly; as they went to the dance floor. Ron took a look at the dance floor and pulled Hermione into waltz.

Hermione seemed to far too much dancing, so she went over to small table and watched the other dancers.

After that, Ron came over to her asked if she want to go outside with him and harry plus Ginny, but she said no.

A while later a masked man came to her. Then saying "May I take this dance" offering his hand. Hermione was a little surprised by this but said yes.

Then the masked man took her hand kissed it and they walked on to the dance floor, Hermione was almost in a dream like way to the strange man.

As they continued to dance on and on, the man was growing on her, she liked him even more. But the question is who is it.....

Hermione was still dancing; she looked over her shoulder the great hall was almost deserted apart from them.

Then the masked man asked "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am thank you" said Hermione blushing.

They went into silence, and then man asked "Do you wish this could on forever"

"Um...yes I wish it" said Hermione gazing at her dancer.

"Then keep this a secret" he said and moving forward he kissed Hermione on the lips!

* * *

**Hope you liked it, soz it even mistakes......also my friend at school in english helped me with chapter :D**

**next chapter is about this and that....... lol**

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days time or few hours!!!**


	15. Ready or not here i come!

**In this chapter- Dracula and his bride and hermione.... :D**

**ENJOY!!!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Ready or not here come!

The next morning Hermione was in the common room talking to Ginny about the ball the night before, and the strange man who had danced with.

"So who do you think it is?" said Ginny with a big grin on her face.

"I don't know who, but be seemed very.." Hermione said fading away.

"Mmmmm.. I wonder?" she said frowning a bit.

They both were in silence, and then Hermione said "I going for a walk...ok".

"Yeah, that's fine I got to do care of magical creatures homework, see you later"

Hermione walked out of the common room as she walk through long corridors with portraits on the walls, on the other side old fashion windows stretched across that side, outside the a truthfully lovely day.

Then Hermione stopped as she could hear a pair of voices talking. Hermione thought she may just walk past them but then the sound of her own name, she stopped dead.

Then she knew who it was, the count and his bride talking about her.

"Why can't you just bite her, and that is that!" his told him.

"You know I can't, and of why" said the count.

Hermione was at the corner of the corridor where they were talkingWalking slowly she was at the edge of the corridor, but stopped.

"So, What happened at the ball" said his bride.

"We danced, although she didn't know it was me" said Dracula, Hermione seemed to know that he was smirking.

"And... Did she fall for you" she replied.

"I believe so..." said the count, tailed off.

Hermione now knew who stranger had been...him of all people, and she had let him kiss her, and now she was falling for him.

Then a sound made her come back where she was, footsteps were coming her way, now her heart banging against her chest. Hermione started to run, the sound of her running the count and his bride heard it, they appeared around the corner behind her, they started run as they were vampire, they were much faster than a human.

Hermione went through a shortcut and lost the vampires, but not of long. Hermione saw a shadowy corner she ran over to it and hind out of sight. She thought it as she heard the vampires arrive on the scene.

"Come out, come out where even you are!" said Dracula.

"We promise we will not bite you just yet!" said his bride.

"Hermione, know your here I can smell your blood" said Dracula.

Hermione dare not speak as she would he will find her, as her heart beating faster, as if she was in a room with music on high volume.

She took a deep breath and making up her mind, running from her hiding place, as Dracula was a few feet away from it.

As she was running looked over her shoulder to see if they where there...but they were not there.

Then looked in front of her, the Count and his bride were standing there, both with a smile on their faces, Hermione stopped once again as if she was made of stone, now wondering what is going to happen next.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, soz it even mistakes :D**

**next chapter is about still thinking about it lol**

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days time or few hours!!!**


	16. What are they up to?

**Sorry about how long it took, the thing is i have torn one of ligaments in my knee and it took up most of my time soz**

**In this chapter- drcaula and hermione an.......voldemort :D**

**ENJOY!!!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

What are they up to?

Hermione heart was like drum roll, as the vampires looked at with their inhuman eyes. Dracula smirked at her, meanwhile his bride licking her lips. Hermione backed away slowly then turned around going to run away, but coldness spread through her from her wrist, she looked to see Dracula there who had hold of her.

"Leave me alone" Hermione moaned aloud.

"No, why should I when you were listening to me talking" said Dracula looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

Hermione was silent knowing that he was right.

"I did know it was you, who danced with me" said Hermione making eye contact with him, knowing it may be a mistake.

"I know that was the point of it" said Dracula.

"So why?" said Hermione, still looking into them icy blue eyes.

"Why I can't tell you" said Dracula them saying "Not yet" he added.

Hermione give him a dark look.

"So why are you stopping me!" said Hermione.

"I'm warning once again! How many times do I have to warn you" said Dracula with the anger rising in his voice.

Hermione felt a tear falling down her face, as he leered down at her, heart racing faster and faster.

Then Hermione feeling something inside her it was like glowing inside almost like patronus, warming her from the inside.

"Leave ME!!" said Hermione almost shouting.

Then like power from the inside made Dracula of all people let go of her, almost like he was burnt by her skin.

He looked at her "What was that?" he said with an questioning look in his eyes.

"I...I don't know...what that was" said Hermione thinking hard.

There was silence again as the two vampires scanning Hermione trying to enter her mind, but Hermione made herself look into them piercing blue eyes.

But then they heard the sound of people walking in their direction, Hermione and the vampires stopped looking at each other turning to see who was coming.

The vampires turned on their heel, and walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Then Hermione was left think what to do, then after a few seconds she was going after the vampires to get answers.

Hermione started to walk faster and even, then breaking into a run she got to the great hall, looking around trying to find where the two vampires had gone.

Then spotting them outside in the grounds near the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione ran across the grounds heart still racing.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office there were some order members there Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye, Kingsley and of course Dumbledore himself.

Dumbledore was watching Hermione run across the grounds, frowning slightly a bit.

"Well I think it may Voldemort who's behind this don't you think Albus?" said Lupin then turning to Dumbledore to see what he thought of what he said.

"Albus?!" said Lupin again looking at Dumbledore more closely.

"Yes" said Dumbledore with his eye on Hermione.

"What is it?" said Lupin.

"Hermione" said Dumbledore simply.

"What's wrong with her?" said Lupin, coming to the window to see where Hermione was.

Lupin spotted Hermione running towards to gates, and following something.

Meanwhile Hermione was a few feet away from the gates and stopped, pulling Hermione wand out, pointing really.

As Hermione looked slowly around the corner to see where the vampires were.

Hermione saw the vampires and Voldemort, also death eaters.

Hermione heart beating faster, trying to not be seen, then Voldemort spoke.

"WHAT! Are you doing count?" said Voldemort.

"Mind your own business, Tom!" said Dracula.

"Would I really do that" said Voldemort.

"I don't know, lets vote" said Dracula.

"What...who gets bitten by the count first" said Voldemort.

Then from now there the other bride of Dracula appears from now where, and lands next to her master.

Hermione _thinks if they find me, they would kill me well the death eater, but Dracula he would bite knowing him._

Hermione makes her mind up and runs towards the castle, then thinking _I'm lucky to be alive_.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, soz it even mistakes :D**

**next chapter- thinking **

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days time **


	17. Sunglasses and blood

**Here you go next chapter!!!!! soz about how long I had really annoying few weeks and did see that there was a mistakes in this chapter very very sorry:( and also there will have to be a chapter a week very sorry again but me got lots to do :/**

**In this chapter- teachers and vampires :D**

**ENJOY!!!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Sunglasses and Blood

The week had begun at Hogwarts and Hermione was in the Great Hall, helping Harry with potions homework.

"Hermione, what's that ingredient that makes the potion go a green colour.....you know" said Harry.

But Hermione was not listening as she saw Professor Damon enter the Great Hall looking as if he had just had a few drinks. He looked at Hermione as he walked past.

Hermione blushed a bit then thought _why am I acting like this_. Then Dracula looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, Hermione forgot that he could hear her thoughts.

"Damn!" said Hermione turn back to her food, and Dracula made his way to the staff table.

"What?" said Harry, trying to finish his homework.

"OH nothing, just thought of something" said Hermione, looking towards to teachers table.

"What mudblood! Thought you are not supposed to be here" said a cold blooded voice, Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy standing with his two body guards Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy!" said another voice.

"None of you business, Weasel!" said Malfoy.

Before they say something Professor McGonagall had come from nowhere to see what was wrong.

"Mr Malfoy is there something you would like to say?" she asked Malfoy, raising one of her eyebrows.

"No Professor, I just wondered over to see what was going on" said Malfoy, evil just his father at the ministry of magic.

"Very well, get on, lesson start in a few minutes" said McGonagall.

Malfoy walk off with Crabbe and Goyle, with a smirk on his face that had on when he was around Hogwarts for, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Git!" said Ron.

"It's that what you always say, Ron" said Hermione

"Yeah, but his still a git" said Ron.

Ron didn't say everything as his eyes had gone very misty, Hogwarts looked around to find one of His brides, had entered the great hall, Hermione rolled her eyes and hit Hogwarts.

"Ooww! What was that for" said Ron, rubbing his arm looking at back at Hermione.

"Stop being a prat and day dreaming" said Hermione, smiling a bit.

"What?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Never mind!" said Hermione turning towards the staff table.

Ron shook his head and turning back to Harry, who was still trying to do homework, then the school bell sounded and all of the students went to their lessons.

Harry and Ron had Divination; Hermione had Arithmancy they waved as they walked away in different directions Hermione made her way to floor where Arithmancy was, as she walked into the class room to find Professor Vector with sunglasses.

Hermione looked and blinked a few times, then said "um...Professor Vector are you-" But she stopped as Professor Vector said.

"Aahh...Miss Granger your here, i guess you are wondering why I'm wearing sunglasses?"

"Ummmm yes why are you?" said Hermione taking her seat.

"My eyes are very sensitive at the moment" said Professor Vector.

Hermione nodded and got her books and other things she may need, as she was noted down numbers off the board, then Professor Demonia entered the room, with red potion in her hand.

Hermione was distracted from her work and watched the two teachers, with head down pretending to be doing work, listening to the teachers talking.

"Here is the potion from the problem" said Professor Demonia (One of Dracula's brides)

"Thank you" said Professor Vector.

"How are you finding to control it?" She replied.

"Hard there is so much around..." she stopped at that point then whispering "...you know the blood"

The colour of Hermione's face went pale, of the understanding of what they were talking about.

"And the light problem?" said the bride continued.

"Ok, the sunglasses help a lot tell the count thank you" said Professor Vector.

"Yes, I will tell him" said the bride then turning and left the class room.

Hermione trying to continue doing her work, but couldn't do it as there was another vampire in Hogwarts, how many more would become that all because of her, all her who made this happen.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, soz about mistakes:D**

**next chapter ummm....still thinking lol**

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be up about a week maybe, and again lots to do :/ :)**


	18. Understanding what is right!

**Here you go next chapter!!!! soz about how long again but the will be an ending coming in a few chapters but enjoy this chapter**

**In this chapter- Hermione does what she has to do! **

**ENJOY!!!**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Understanding what is right!

Hermione was in the in library looking up more things about vampires, but as she saw another book that was not there before, the book was old looking and looked like it had been put in a hurry as the pages were folded over. Hermione finger prints on the front of the book, they look recent, breathed in and blow the dust of the tattered book, and the tile of the book was in red words.

Hermione looked closer at the book and saw it was locked, then think she would take the book out the library even if got in trouble, she looked at the book again, an walked out of the library.

Her heart almost jumped she walked into Professor Damon, Professor Demonia (Dracula and his Bride).

"Mind where you are walking Miss Granger!" said Professor Demonia.

"Sorry, Professor's I didn't know-"said Hermione, but she was cut off by Dracula.

"Never mind Miss Granger, and what is that!" said Dracula, who saw the book she had in her arms.

"It's just so back ground reading" Hermione said but then wanted to take the words back, as Dracula raised a eyebrow at her.

"Background reading, what on earth for?" said Dracula

"This and that, you know that sort of thing" said Hermione going a bit red.

"No, I don't know what sort of thing!" said Dracula.

"Well, can I go now please?" said Hermione trying not to look so scared.

Dracula almost wanted to have a long chat, but then shrugged it off.

"Yes, you can go but...I will be keeping an eye on you for a little longer" said Dracula, and walked off with his bride.

Hermione then quickly went off to Dumbledore's office, she had made her mind up she was going to tell before it was too late.

Then finding herself outside of Dumbledore's office, and walking up to the gargoyle that protected his office, thinking fast but before she say everything she heard a shout behind her and turned thinking of Dracula but it wasn't it was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore it's really important!" said Hermione looking at with tears starting to come out.

"What on earth for Miss Granger?" said Professor McGonagall watched Hermione.

"It's about.....it's about...Dracula" said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall was not expecting that.

"Ummm...yes off course Miss Granger the password is Jelly babies" said Professor McGonagall see trying to get it into her head.

And with that Hermione rusted up to the Gargoyle and said "Jelly babies" the gargoyle moved to the side and to see a moving stair case slowly moving upwards, Hermione jumped on the stair case and at last got to door of the head teachers office.

Hermione listened to the door and knocked, a voice said within "enter".

Hermione walked in to see that the head's office had not changed, and see that Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk and the end of the office.

Dumbledore looked up and said "Ah Miss Granger, and what do you want?" in a very interested way.

"Well I have come to saying about umm...About Dracula" said Hermione with difficulty.

Dumbledore as she last said the last word stood up and walked over to her, and then he asked "What about him, has he hurt you, or done something else?"

Hermione started telling everything about Dracula, when he was at the burrow, in the castle grounds, and that he was a teacher in Hogwarts and that one of his brides was also a teacher and he had said to her that he would come to her, and that also Professor Vector was a vampire bitten by Dracula in order to keep an eye on her.

Dumbledore was silent the whole time she was speaking and was wondering what to say next.

"And that-"cut off Hermione from saying something else.

"Hermione, you should of told me or one of your friends!" said Dumbledore looking even more sad.

"I know but he can also her inside my head where ever I am!" Hermione continued.

"That is a problem, is there everything else to say?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, please can you get rid of him for me?" said Hermione simply.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, soz about mistakes :D**

**next chapter there is a plan :/**

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be up about a week maybe :/ but there will be few chapter a few left :/**


	19. Friends can be annoying, but Teachers

**Here you go next chapter!!!! soz about how long again school work. :(**

**In this chapter- Hermione talks to harry ginny and ron**

**ENJOY!!!**

**:D :D :D :D**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Friends can be annoying, but Teachers can be shocking!

The Order of the Phoenix were now planning a way to get rid of Dracula, Dumbledore had made Hermione tell her friends everything about Dracula.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all in the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione finished telling them about when the vampires had gone after her in the school, and they made another teacher into a vampire.

"That's wrong!" said Ron.

"I know, why are they turning a teacher into a vampire!" said Harry.

Hermione then said "I think the count just wants more eyes on me so in don't do something like telling people".

"Yeah that's the most reasonable option" said Ginny looking at the others.

They were sitting in silence for a few minutes wondering what may happen next.

"So what else could Dracula do to you?" said Ron.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny all frowned at Ron, then Ginny said "What else do you think he can do doesn't it strike you that he's a VAMPIRE!!"

Ron turned pale...

"Well I...I" said Ron.

"Don't be that horrible Ginny" said Hermione.

"But its so-" said Ginny

"Ginny!" said harry.

"Oh all right see the that my old brother can't-" said Ginny but was cut off by Hermione again.

"Ginny just drop it, this is what Dumbledore was tell me about 'You must stand together as one, and be strong'" Hermione finished.

"Nice speech, Hermione" said Harry trying not to laugh.

Hermione smiled at him "Thanks Harry, but you two behaviour your self's Ok" she said pointing at Ron and Ginny.

"Ok" Ginny and Ron said in unison.

For the next few hours they tried to enjoy themselves but it started to slow down then stopped they especial Hermione were now a loud to go out of Gryffindor tower.

Then around six o'clock Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole.

"Hi, Professor" they all said.

"Hello, Are you all ok?" she asked.

They nodded...

"Right I understand that you have been wondering what the Order have planned" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes!" they all asked.

"Well, The other teachers are now know about Professor Vector is a vampire, but-"she trailed off.

"What! What's happened is everything alright" said Hermione worry in her eyes.

"Everything is ok apart from...well... no one can find the vampires" said Professor McGonagall.

They all were stunned into silence again

* * *

**Hope you liked it, soz about mistakes :D**

**next chapter...no idea lol :/**

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be up about a week maybe :/ Two or three chapters left :(**


	20. Is Ginny a Suspect ?

**Here you go next chapter!!!! soz doing school work an stuff :(**

**In this chapter- Hermione talks to harry ginny and ron**

**ENJOY!!! but im happy with this chapter but its still going end soon :(**

**:/ :) :( :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Is Ginny a Suspect ?

A week later everyone was wondering what may happen after the shouting match in the grounds with Dumbledore and Dracula, and now everyone one in Hogwarts knew of Dracula coming after Hermione, so the order was keeping Hermione out of sight of the rest of the school so if Dracula had spies within the school. The sun had just set and sky hung like velvet over the world.

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny was sitting in the common by the window trying to do her homework, but thinking 'Why could there be homework if the school was in danger or danger within already'

Ginny was so bored about the homework she stopped and looked out the window and the grounds, Hagrid's hut had no lights and the order were having a meeting in Dumbledore's office or somewhere in the castle.

As Ginny was in a trance looking at the grounds she heard a voice in her head, and remembering that Hermione got that when Dracula was talking to her.

The voice said _"oh...Ginny... Ginny why are you with them and not me, I thought you were a fighter, and not coward!"_

Ginny shook her head trying to not let the voice get to her.

_"Ginny!" _the voice said again, sounding more like . Ginny closed her eyes as if it was painful.

Then the voice said _"give me a G.I.N.N.Y, come down to the black lake" _

Ginny couldn't help herself the voice had taken control over her, it gave directs to go pass Dumbledore's office, so when got to Dumbledore's office at the moment she walked by Hermione came out from Dumbledore's office.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione stopped dead looking at Ginny walking away.

"Ginny what are you doing!" said Hermione, but just still walked on.

Hermione started to run after her, they were now in the great hall and Ginny still walked on outside Hermione at tail.

"GINNY!! It's Dracula his controlling you!" said Hermione wanting to follow Ginny but dreading what may be at the end of this walk.

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny had no control over what she was doing, in her mind she said "Hermione!! NO turn round!! It's a TRAP"

Then the voice started up again "Hush, girl this is only the start, if the plan does not go up in a bang, like the last time or maybe a few times"

(Hermione's POV)

Night had fallen now the lights of the castle, Hermione saw that Ginny was walking towards the lake, and with shook Hermione knew why Ginny was acting strange, and what could happen!

"Ginny please listen" Hermione shouted.

(Ginny's POV)

"HERMIONE RUN BACK TO THE CASTLE!!!" Ginny shouted in mind, pane started up in her head.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione saw Ginny stopped by the lake, and Hermione stopped about 7 feet away from Ginny then heard flapping of wings coming her way, Hermione started to move back towards the Hogwarts, then only place she was safe, and where she had friends.

(Ginny's POV)

Then Ginny found her voice and shouted "HERMIONE RUN!!"

(Hermione's POV)

"But what about you?!" said Hermione standing between safety and danger.

(Back Ginny's POV)

"GO!!! Don't worry about me just go" said Ginny with fear in her eyes.

"Hermione you know he wants you have to fight him don't let him win" shouted Ginny.

(And back to Hermione's POV)

Hermione had no choice, looking at again wondering if she would ever see her again, and started to walk back and then without warning to there was a 'thud' behind her and knowing what it could be.

Hermione's heart now racing as it did so much lately, but then the world stopped and slowed down as Hermione turned around, to find not Dracula but a man just as old but not Dracula!

* * *

**Hope you liked it, soz about mistakes :D**

**next chapter urm...i have a idea :/ :)**

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be up about a week maybe :/ Two or three chapters to go maybe:(**


	21. Death is just a starter

**Here it is the final chapter, and sorry for the delay but I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Death is just a starter

Last time:

_Hermione's heart now racing as it did so much lately, but then the world stopped and slowed down as Hermione turned around, to find not Dracula but a man just as old but not Dracula! _

Now:

It was Snape! Hermione was filled with shook but was glad to see a knowing face, but it still scared her.

"Pro..Professor, what are you-"said Hermione.

"Not much time Miss Granger, come on Dracula is only seconds away from arriving" said Snape in his normal voice, and grabbed Hermione's arm.

Hermione still looked shocked "But what about Ginny!"

Snape turned and to face Hermione "What! Miss Weasley is not there"

"But was right there" said Hermione turning to find Ginny still there, but not to see Ginny but one of Dracula's brides holding a knife to Ginny's throat.

"NO" shouted Hermione "Leave her alone!"

Snape turned and said "YOU!"

"Yes, Snape did you like the potion!" said the bride, still holding the knife to Ginny's throat.

"Ha ha, very funny just because your master sent you to do his dirty work does not mean you can gloat!" Snape spat at her.

"Well I don't need to do the dirty work, the **other**bride does the dirty wor-"said the bride but cut off.

"I don't have all night! But I would like you to let go of Miss Weasley" said Snape, still looking into the brides eyes then to Ginny but Ginny looked blank.

Hermione looked between them then to Ginny, trying catch her eye.

There was a silence between the humans' and the mortal, eye to eye.

"Ginny, please come out of the trance" said Hermione, emotion in her voice with the tears in her eyes.

The cold night picked up a high breeze, what made the trees in the forest in the distance move side to side as if they were dancing in the cool air, but something made Hermione sacred was coldness in her mind and knowing what it could be.

_It's you? _Hermione thought_ You! What do you want ,you have already made my life difficult!_ She waited and waited for Dracula to reply.

_Yes, my dear, I'm not making your life difficult Hermione I just wish to see if you are-_

Hermione thought_ Stop please you were the one who killed my parents or murdered them! Just get out of my mind and leave me be!_

At that point Hermione felt the coldness at the back of her mind go, Hermione breath slowly and opened her eyes to find a pair of sky-blue eyes gazing at her but those eyes belonged to the Count, Count Dracula.

Dracula looked into her hazel eyes, making go into a trance that she could escape, her heart racing, then her breathing increased faster and quicker.

Hermione mind fogged over, but voices far away called back to life instead of the eyes of the Count towards death.

Hermione came back to her senses, and saw she was being lowered down and the only thing sight was the Count, her heart going faster and she could see very clearly the two fangs growing longer and longer from the Counts mouth.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she knew it was the end and was about to become a vampire.

But as the Count started to move towards her neck and they were about to sink into her skin, something came through the air hitting the Count in the side of the chest and making him fly 20 feet away from his prey.

Hermione however hit the ground, people's faces came in and out of vision. Hermione could hear them but a voice that she knew very well.

Her sight had cleared and kneeing a next to her was Professor Dumbledore who was looking at her in deep concern.

"Are you all right Hermione?" said Dumbledore.

Hermione took her time then said "I think so, I'm alive"

Dumbledore took her answer as a 'Yes' then he got up and Hermione could see other order members watching her, and one thing that made her heart jump in happiness to see Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione got to her feet and walked over to Ginny and hugged her "Ginny, are you alr-" Hermione asked but was cut off by Ginny.

"Me...what about you everyone thought we lost you!"

Hermione looked a bit shocked but then said "I followed you out here, and you where part Dracula's plan"

It was Ginny's turn to look shocked "Well there is that, But I didn't know that the vampires were controlling me-" but she cut off this time as they all heard a noise.

Dracula was getting to his feet, but his face was telling a different story it looked like he had a treat taken away from him at the last seconded what was true.

Dracula looked from Hermione to Ginny then to Dumbledore who had stepped in front of Hermione to block her from his vision and also not to control her.

"Well Dumbledore, strange seeing you hear at this time of night" said Dracula glaring at Dumbledore.

"As a said to you before Count, I **will **look after the students at this school" said Dumbledore.

"Well I must say this school is not secure as I thought it would be, I can going in and out off the school quicker than you lot can walk from the front gate to the Great hall!" said Dracula smirking.

Dumbledore stood in thought for a moment.

But Hermione was clearly thinking but forgot about Dracula...

"Are you challenging me Dracula?" said Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

"It could but I must say this to Hermione" said Dracula trying to get a view of her.

Dumbledore seemed to tell that it was going to ok and turned to Hermione who was still behind him, Dumbledore said in a low whisper "Just stay here and talk"

Hermione nodded and got into Dracula's view

"Hermione there you are I thought you disappeared" said Dracula, to see if Hermione would try to look into his eyes, but failing.

"Well, you can see I'm here so what do you want, and if care about me **so** much why did you try to bite me and never been family like trying to see me or give me and present of my birthday or Christmas!" said Hermione angry flowing to tips in her body.

Dracula smirked, but someone behind her put some sort of book into her hand.

"Hermione have sent you a present on first birthday that you stayed at Hogwarts" he smirked again and then said "Hermione I have travelled miles and miles to see you face and this is how you repay me".

Hermione could not stop herself as she started to walk towards Dracula and where he held out a hand to her, but it seemed that she was to be in a trance, Ginny tried to stop her and was stopped by Dumbledore.

Hermione was now in front of Dracula, but Dracula had a funny look in his eye, he was just about to bite her then Hermione said.

"You know Count Dracula, I thought you were the one who gave me this book" She held up from behind her, Dracula looked shook as if you just sunk a stake into his heart (As you know he does not have one).

Hermione read aloud "The knowledge of vampires, Author unknown but is dated back to the Dracula era, where Van Helsing was alive and of his secrets to monsters and deaths, and oh look to says there is a way to kill him about werewolves, and..there is suppose to be a dagger that kills the lord or king of vampires and again here the dagger" Hermione held it up to eye view, Dracula look worried but Hermione continued "as the dagger was created by Vampires and Werewolves to kill one another with ancient magic"

And with that Hermione held the dagger above her head and striking it into Count Dracula's chest, nothing happened for a moment but the air around them started to suck towards Dracula and Hermione blown backwards.

The sky seemed to work with the dagger and with colossal explosion the Famous Count Dracula burst into a billion pieces of dust and he was gone there was another blowing of wind.

Hermione could feel the coldness in the back of her mind and could hear the Counts last words...

_Death is just a starter, and my mine time will come as will your time comes Hermione __Valerious_.

The End

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:** **So so so what u think, please review please, I can't believe it! its all over but i have enjoyed it and i hope everyone has enjoyed it!**

** But there are more Harry potter stories to come like Walking Alone and HP and lovely bones and a time travel one **

** x-Golden Hidden Secrets9412-x**


	22. authors note

Right I'm getting sick of some of the reviews. I will explain I have dyslexia, I'm trying my best on my stories so could you please don't not judge me on my stories.

HHS9412


End file.
